Service providers, vehicle and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling new products and services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services to provide users of vehicles or mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) tools for improving their travel experience. By way of example, many vehicles and mobile devices are equipped with global positioning sensors (GPS) and navigation applications for acquiring maps and other location-based information based on user provided search criteria. Unfortunately, as the user repositions or shifts the map, another search is executed, which results in more data being acquired to update the map based on the new search results. Moreover, portions of the map presented during the initial search that overlap with the new search area are acquired again, resulting in redundancy of the data acquisition effort and more data use.